Warlock
by Knowledge Incarnate
Summary: Naruto discovers a book from the distant past! what will happen NaruHina Rated m for language and later chapters not good at summaries
1. Warlock

first story so be gentle please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or WoW if I did I would buy a mansion and spend the rest of my life rich, fat, and happy

--

A 7 year old Naruto limped through one of the many dank, disgusting alleyways that most of the populace did not know or care about, he was just getting back from one of the many beatings he has to go through as Konoha's Demon child. Naruto cringed in pain and tripped and fell onto the hard, wet floor, but wait he felt something underneath him. Naruto rolled onto his back and looked at it.

There were small wisps of purple smoke just clearing up when Naruto looked at, it was a... book?

Now, Naruto wasn't any idiot, in fact he was much smarter than people 3 years older than him! But he swore on Kami's name that was NOT there before.

The book itself was not that surprising, in fact it had no title, it had a brown cover with a black binding and looked very worn, the only thing interesting about it was a strange symbol on the cover.

The symbol was a six pointed star with a circle connecting the points, not very interesting right? But, it was _purple_ and _glowing_.

Naruto by now had gotten up on his knee's and had started to read the first page

_To whomever may be reading this,_

_My name is Malcolm, the greatest warlock in history!_

'What the heck is a warlock ?!' Naruto wondered, quickly becoming absorbed in the book.

_I have sent this book through a randomized time warp in order to pass my teachings onto a future generation. In case the ways of the warlock have become lost to the ages I will explain what a warlock_

_is._

_A warlock is a practitioner of the dark and demonic arts, our stamina is unparalleled, our summons feared throughout the world! Our mana reserves, enormous!_

_Our power to ail, disease, and cripple our enemies feared throughout the world. But be warned, many a strong warlock have fallen to the temptation of the darkness, or infernal abyss, so strong willpower is a very welcome trait, though It might make your training harder_

'Mana? Does he mean chakra?'

_And by all the powers of the universe should mana be lost to the ages as well I will provide with an introduction to mana._

_Mana is the power which runs the universe, it can be be obtained through meditation and acquisition of knowledge. Mana can be used by humans and other creatures through the use of spells. Usually spells require an incantation but a true master of mana can do without it._

_Though most people don't know it, you need to also have combat experience to expand your mana reserves quickest. but you as a warlock will need to practice summoning and long range spells, so don't expect much close range combat._

"wow." Naruto said as he finished reading the introduction page.

'Well if Malcolm is the greatest warlock ever, than I will become greater than him!'

( loud booming announcer voice )** THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto woke up and first thing started reading "_the book_" as he had named it.

_As a warlock you will encounter horrors none should have to see, everything you do is for your own gain, or the gain of one you deem worthy._

_In order to do that you must mentally break . Once you do, continue reading._

Naruto tried reading ahead but found the other pages empty, Naruto sighed

"well looks like theres no getting around it" Naruto said as he got up and walked out the door

he then walked towards the busiest street in konoha, which to him, was suicide.

Naruto braced himself for death as he approached the street

"**Why are you doing this! Because some stupid book told you to!" **(Cookie if you guess who it is)

'No, I must do this to get stronger!' Naruto yelled in his mind. Naruto then stepped out of the alleyway he was in, right into the middle of the busiest street in konoha, Leaf street. Naruto, already feeling a mob forming behind him, started walking with the crowd

"**Hey look theres an alleyway! You can go through there to escape!**"

'NO' Naruto said to the voice, whatever it was, he wasn't gonna' listen. Naruto spotted a dead end alleyway and started heading towards it

"**NO YOU FOOL!**" the voice screamed out in desperation, but it was to late, Naruto entered the alleyway

"Well demon, looks like we finally got you" a villager said while grinning.

( I'm just gonna skip this part because of grotesque violence and I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaally lazy... holy shit is you arm supposed to bend like that?! Where the hell did that gasoline come from! Oh come on! don't set him on fire. )

**Konoha hospital**

'Well, I survived' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the white ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye he say a 1 way window, which his doctors were probably talking to the Hokage behind.

**With the Hokage**

"Hokage-sama?" a medic-nin asked, the Hokage had been staring at Naruto for awhile now so he was getting worried

"How is he?" the Hokage said worry evident in his voice

"Well, physically he's fine." the medic-nin said trying to help the worried Hokage

"And mentally?" He asked the Yamanaka standing next to the medic-nin, not in the least relieved

"Well mentally, ummmmm, just think Itachi" the Yamanaka said obviously not wanting to be the bringer of bad news. The aging Hokage sighed 'I'm getting to old for this shit. ' he thought sadly

"Can I go talk to him?" the Hokage asked

"Go ahead."

**Back to Naruto**

"Hello Hokage-sama" Naruto said in a cold, dead voice. The aging Hokage had to restrain himself from crying, although he always wished Naruto would show him respect now and then, but now... Naruto could have cussed at him and he would have been happier than he was now

"There is a book in my apartment, it has a strange glowing symbol on the front of it, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you get it for me" Naruto asked showing absolutely no emotion. The homage created a shadow clone to get it for him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" the Hokage asked while sighing

"Yes, I believe I'm fine, Why do you ask" Naruto asked

"It's just that, what you went through..." the Hokage said, just as his shadow clone appeared.

"Trust me, I'm fine" Naruto said as he grabbed _the book_ and started reading it.

Sarutobi sighed 'What will become of you Naruto.'

**Three years later **

Over the years Naruto has become more, and more distant from people, his house had become a deathtrap for anyone unlucky to trespass, with all the traps combined with the imps and void walkers running around not even the highest Jounin could bust in. now we join Naruto in his apothecary making a new type of poison

"Lets see here, Winterspring owl wing, imp eye, slime from Felwood, and finally, demonic snake poison" Naruto murmured to himself

"10 turns clockwise, add an imp tail, 5 turns counter-clockwise, add powdered demonic snake eye, and 2 more turns clockwise"once he finished that the brown goop that was in the couldren turned into a clear, tasteless, unsmellable poison. Suddenly Naruto sensed his perimeter spells go off.

'What would The old man be doing here?' Naruto chanted a small incantation in demonic and appeared infront of him

"Congradulations naruto, Your going to the ninja academy!" The Hokage said happily


	2. Necromancer

Naruto stared at the Hokage.

'The ninja academy? This does not fit into my plans, oh well might find a few pawns and slaves there.'

"Very well at what time should I be going Old man?" Naruto asked while thinking how this might fit into his plans.

"Actually I was going to escort you there right now." the Hokage said. Naruto just nodded and followed him to the academy

as Naruto approached the entrance to his classroom Sarutobi gave him a piece of paper

"Give this to the teacher O.K Naruto?" Naruto just simply nodded and walked inside as the Hokage left to finish his paperwork.

Naruto walked inside and gave the piece of paper to Iruka. Iruka read the note and announced to the class

"Class we have a new student today" he turned to Naruto "would you like to introduce yourself"

"Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto said, when Iruka was sure he wasn't saying anything else, he turned to the class and said

"Class introduce yourself started at the bottom row going left to right."

Naruto quickly dismissed most of the people as they would be of no use to him but there were nine which interested him

"Uchiha, Sasuke" a power hungry fool who was blinded by vengeance, he could serve as a very useful pawn.

"Nara, Shikamaru" A brilliant strategist who could serve as the main strategist for his demon hordes.

"Hyuuga, Hinata" with some training and confidence she could be about as strong as a C-B class demon, probably make a nice sex slave too.

"Inuzuka, Kiba" A ruthless, easily tricked, fighter, the perfect berserker for his demon hordes.

"Haruno, Sakura" All he needed to do is lure sasuke to him and she would do whatever he wanted, though she is ugly as hell

"Yamanaka, Ino" With a little training and Kicking the shit out of her inner fan girl she would be a great interrogator.

"Aburame, Shino" He would be a great siege fighter, I know just the perfect kind of demonic exploding bugs.

"Akimichi, Choji" him, combined with Shino and Shikamaru, and not even the greatest of strongholds would stand against their onslaught.

(And introducing my OC (Drum roll)

"Washi Kaze" He was dressed in all black, top to bottom. his eyes had a certain dead quality to them, just like him, he was about his size wearing a cloak which pretymuch covers up the rest of his clothes, he didn't know about this kid but, there was just something in his eyes...

--POV change--

Washi watched the new kid standing at the front of the class, he looked evil. He liked it. By the look in his eyes he could see he was planning to reap the full benefits of having a class this gullible. Finally someone with some sense!

'Uzumaki Naruto, we will definitely be seeing each other later on...'

--POV change--

Naruto smirked evilly to himself, Had he not come to a revelation on that fateful day, he would probably be some loud orange wearing idiot!

_Super Short Flashback no jutsu_

_As Naruto sat there on his hospital bed reading the book, he came to a crippling revelation that destroyed his hopes and dreams replacing them with new ones_

_'the villagers don't give two shits about me, so why should I give two shits about them' effectively tearing down his dream of becoming Hokage and gaining acceptance from the villagers. Replacing it with a dream of ruling over the villagers, neigh, the world with an iron fist! All shall cower in fear of his demon hordes!_

_Super Short Flashback no jutsu KAI!_

"okay Naruto if you would please take a seat" Iruka said. Naruto looked around the class, only to be urprised when he saw Washi motioning for him to sit next to him

before Naruto sat down Washi grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Uzumaki-San" he said while giving him a look that said _we'll talk later_.

Naruto sat down and started to quietly read the piece of paper Washi had given him during the handshake

_after school, 4:00, blue flower, red bark._

After reading the note Naruto knew exactly where he meant, he had some rat demons scout the village, this tree was about 2 miles out from konoha, this Washi was an interesting person... and a potential ally.

It was recess and currently Naruto was waiting at the red tree with a blue flower in front of it when Washi came into view

"Your 2 minutes late" Naruto said while glaring at him.

"Sorry not all of us know demonic teleportation" Washi said while chuckling

"So exactly why did this meaning come about?" Naruto asked wanting to get to the chase

"Alright I'll cut to the chase, I'm a necromancer, your a warlock, together we can do what the scourge and the burning legion could not Separately_, Together we can rule this world!_" he said moving his speech to undead at the end while two skeleton warriors rose up out of the ground next to him. Naruto smirked as two void walkers appeared next to him

"So you got a book too" Naruto said pulling his out along with Washi. Washi's book looked exactly the same as Naruto's except the symbol was a skull and crossbones which was glowing black.

"Exactly, so what do you say?" Washi said while holding out his hand

"I say no, I have to see if your trustworthy" Naruto said while eying him

"good, cause if you had said yes I would have killed you for your foolishness" Washi said while smiling

"See you tomorrow at school, by the way, to prove your worth, try to lure sasuke to our side with a level, say, 4 dark slash spell? Naruto said uncaringly

"Fine, but I don't like that bastard" Washi said while grumbling.

"Don't worry he is but merely a pawn." Naruto said as he disappeared in a blast of hellfire. Naruto appeared in his apartment chuckling evilly.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" he said as his laughter died down. What are the odds that a necromancer and a warlock are in the same village at the same time?

Naruto walked over to his cauldron to see if his poison was done. He took a shot glass up from the dresser, filled it with the poison, and summoned an imp.

"Drink this" Naruto said holding it out to the imp. The imp took the shot glass and gulped it down

"5...4...3...2...1." Naruto counted down as he waited for the imp to have a heart attack. The imp gasped and fell on his back while clutching his chest screaming like a banshee.

(and for comedic relief)

Sakura sneezed violently causing her to drop her dinner on her dress

'Someone must be thinking about me... ITS SASUKE-KUN!!' Sakura thought as she squealed causing her family to think WTF?

--Scene change--

"hmmmmm, I think ill take five bottles" naruto said to himself as he bottled up five flasks of the stuff and sealed them in his arm.


	3. Announcement

Hey everybody Knowledge her to say that , while reading over my chapters, they Need major editing so don't expect any updates for awhile

SHOUTOUT: Shout out to the story _The Book of Naruto_ A very LOL story by HitokiriOTD , I suggest you all see it.


	4. sorry

I am sorry to inform you my readers but I have felt no real passion for this story over the past few days and as such I would like to ask you, my readers, to take up this story to do with and mold as you wish. I will send you no documents, I will merely give you rights to take my idea, and my blessing

I will make my decision in 3 days. should I not get a request I shall discontinue it to forever remain on my profile. Deadline extended to a week

merely leave a review

this is the button

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
